The supports for coils are made of insulating material and become assembled on the poles of the cores after having being wound. Supports of this type have been described in WO 2009/115312.
Single poles are individual portions of the laminated core that are disassembled to be wound. After winding, the single poles are assembled together, one next to the other to form the laminated core, see for example EP 1098425.
In the following, the use of the terminology “coil support” can contemplate both the supports for coils and the single poles.
The wire that needs to wound may have a large cross section, therefore when bending occurs the wire becomes permanently deformed.
During winding, the wire is bent to be in contact with the surface of the coil support, or to be in contact with portions of wire that have been previously wound on the coil support.
The deformation process bends the wire according to a configuration that tries to copy the shape of the perimeter of the coil support where the turns need to be wound. In this way, the quantity of wire that needs to be wound in a given space of the coil support becomes maximized.
Winding can occur by rotating the coil support to extract wire from the exit of a wire dispenser and by directing the wire from the wire dispenser to required positions of the coil support.
In these positions of the coil support the wire is deformed against the surface of the coil support, or against turns that have been previously deposited, like is described in WO 2009/115312.
Modern applications of dynamoelectric machines require that the length of wire that is wound on the coil support should be very long and precisely matching a predetermined total quantity.
Furthermore, in achieving this maximum filling, the winding operations and formation of the initial and final leads of the coils should be performed automatically without damaging the wire insulation. The presence of the damages can be responsible for an early deterioration of the dynamoelectric machine.